<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(i kept running for a) soft place to fall by punkfistfights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246934">(i kept running for a) soft place to fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/pseuds/punkfistfights'>punkfistfights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>not anybody knows (that i am lucky to be alive) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e01 Knight of Crowns, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, alice is there she’s just not getting crowned, also that’s right another coronation scene rewrite but this time replacing alice with julia, nothing explicit but there are mentions of what happened to julia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfistfights/pseuds/punkfistfights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewritten scene from <i>i feel the light (for the very first time)</i>: How the coronation went, from Julia’s perspective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ambiguous or Implied Relationship(s), Quentin Coldwater &amp; Julia Wicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>not anybody knows (that i am lucky to be alive) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(i kept running for a) soft place to fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is not beta read bc honestly i was too impatient to get it up to ask but i hope y’all like it anyways. YES this is my second coronation rewrite, NO i don’t care. love you all &lt;3<br/>oh, normally i’d put the lyrics i got the title from in the body of the text but that won’t work this time so the title is from “runaway” by aurora.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Julia almost laughed when Quentin stopped Eliot from unceremoniously crowning himself. Quentin had only been dreaming of this moment since they were eight years old, there was no way he would just let this pass him by without some pomp and circumstance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re becoming King and Queens! So...it’s important and we should honor it,” Quentin said, glancing at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia sent him an encouraging half-smile and he strode forward to grab the crown out of Eliot’s hand. “Just give me that,” he muttered before straightening his posture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kneel, Eliot Waugh,” he said in the same tone of voice he had used when he would say nearly the same thing to her millions of times when they were children. When Eliot didn’t immediately kneel, his eyes glittering fondly as he smiled down at him, Quentin sighed. “Would you just do it? It’s gonna be quick, I promise,” he assured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot’s smile grew as he obeyed. “So destiny is—it’s bullshit,” Quentin began, gesturing with one hand. Julia muffled a tiny giggle. “But you are High King in your blood. And somehow that makes sense, you know? And I-I just—for what it’s worth, I think that you are going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good king.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit, when did Quentin fall for this guy? Julia remembered seeing them together when she and Quentin had gotten into their argument outside of Marina’s Safe House and she’d immediately known then that if Quentin wasn’t crushing on him then, he would be soon, but she hadn’t foreseen a relationship like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lives really had completely changed when they weren’t there to see it, hadn’t they? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia watched in silence as Quentin proceeded to give Eliot the epithet Spectacular before helping him stand back up and making his way back over to Julia so they could watch Eliot crown Margo and title her the Destroyer, which he went on to assure them was a compliment. Julia didn’t bother to muffle her chuckle this time as she clapped. Oh no, they were all </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Q, I’m going to crown you now and then you can crown Julia, okay?” Eliot asked. Quentin nodded before scurrying to stand before him. He dithered there for a moment before clumsily getting to his knees in front of Eliot, staring up at him with a shaky smile. Julia shifted a bit, curious to see what Q meant in turn to Eliot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot chuckled. “I had no idea what I was getting into when I decided to take you under my wing, Q. This past year has been...absolutely wild. But, you know what? I don’t actually regret any of it—well, that’s not entirely true. I regret contributing to something that hurt you and Alice both, but I don’t regret deciding to be your friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eliot took a deep breath. “You’re kind of amazing, Q. You believe so deeply in magic and all of us and you helped make it so Alice could beat a Beast that’s been terrorizing us for longer than we even know. So, I crown thee...King Quentin the Valiant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears welled up in Quentin and Julia’s eyes both as Eliot set the crown on Quentin’s head and helped him up before pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead. Oh, the feelings were almost definitely returned. Eliot then stepped back so he was next to her and Margo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jules, it’s your turn,” Quentin said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This ceremony had made Julia feel almost light in a way she hadn’t ever expected to feel again after what happened with Reynard. She hadn’t thought she’d ever be able to set her rage—or her grief—on the backburner for even a moment before she got revenge but here she was. She couldn’t help but smile as she made her way over to Quentin and gracefully folded down so she was kneeling before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin was holding what would be her crown in his hands. It was the most delicate of the four, silver filigree entwined in a lovely pattern. Julia kind of loved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J, we fucking did it,” Quentin began and Julia couldn’t help but laugh. He wasn’t wrong. “We’ve literally been dreaming of this since we were eight years old, when you told me I just had to read this series your dad had bought for you and I promptly lost my shit over it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia let the memories of their shared childhood wash over her. All the times they played games where she was Jane and he was Martin and they became King and Queen of Fillory. “You have been an important part of my life for longer than literally anyone else and I am so, so thankful for it. I fucked up last year with you and I regret that so much but I am so happy that you are the first person I saw Fillory with and that we’re getting crowned together. It wouldn’t have felt quite as right any other way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thankful for it too,” she said, with a slightly tearful smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J, you’re an absolute genius, in every right. You also kick absolute ass and I am so thankful to be able to dub thee Queen Julia the Brilliant,” he said before setting her crown into place and helping her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she was off the ground, she yanked him into a tight hug and buried her face in his shoulder. “Thanks Q. I love you,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Jules,” he whispered back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled back, she felt even lighter. This didn’t fix everything. She still had to deal with Reynard and on top of that now had the responsibilities of a Queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was honestly happy not to be doing it alone. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come yell at me about the the magicians <a href="http://t4tqueliot.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>